


Empty

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes
Summary: Harry wants Louis but Louis doesn't know Harry exists





	Empty

Everyone has a dream. Some people want to travel the world. Some want to escape; to rebel. Some want a future; some don’t.

Sometimes I feel as if my future is clear. I have a nice wife, two kids and a good paying job. But sometimes that image is distorted. A husband instead of a wife. I sing and I have no kids.

I’m torn between the two. My family and my conscious self want the first future. My good, Christian family want me to have a wife, and follow a good moral compass.

But my heart tells me different things. I’ll be thinking about my wife I might have someday; a good heart and flawless looks.

Then I see the boy. My heart decides that, no, I want him, not some chick.

His honey coloured hair and lovely blue eyes. His smile lights up the whole classroom and his laughter drowns out everything else. When I see this boy, I forget about my morals. I forget they even existed in the first place.

Sometimes I picture a future with him. We live on a farm and have two beautiful dogs. We’ve just adopted these little twins and we’re happy.

The one thing I always seem to notice about the first future is I’m never happy. I wake up, got to work, come home, and go to bed. There’s no love; it’s all platonic. The kids always drift and I feel like I’m living in a bubble with no human interaction.

When I see this boy I instantly smile. The one problem with all this is not that I’m scared about being gay. The problem is, this boy, he has a girlfriend. They’ve been together for two years and are perfect for each other.

So I go home. I do my homework, have dinner, throw it up and the go to bed. I get up the next morning, eat breakfast, throw it up, and then catch the bus to school.

The world goes on. The sun still rises, the world still turns and the boy still sits behind me in class.

I don’t know if I’m happy. I’m not sad, I feel like I’m an empty shell living a normal life that any human would. I feel nothing.

I’m Harry Styles and the boy I want, I can never have.

And it’s killing me.


End file.
